farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gamemakergm
Feel free to discuss about anything and(or)talk If you feel like chatting please come to our IRC http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=wikia-farmville Fяσѕτγ ~Fяσѕτγ 06:15, June 13, 2010 (UTC)FrosTy says hi. ~Fяσѕτγ 06:26, June 13, 2010 (UTC)I'd like to be in the UserBox :0 King Toko hi thanks anyway. I will let you know if I have any problems then. If you know anyone who might be interested in my wiki I appreciate if you let them know. I like your wiki by the way. King Toko 17:45, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok cool, yeah I thought as much, just saying. King Toko 17:50, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi hi! Re: Hey Hi GM (can I call you that?). Thanks for welcoming me :D. Sparrowsong 21:22, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay then, I shall call you...Kevin Federline, Prince of Sushi! Hehe. Sparrowsong 21:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm just kidding. I'm weird/sarcastic in that way :D. Sparrowsong 21:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) hai r u stil her??? 13:29, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Romanian FarmVille Wiki I'm trying to replicate this site for romanian users. Many romanians (including myself) spend many hours playing FarmVille on Facebook. I have managed to create a Romanian FarmVille Wiki at http://ro.farmville.wikia.com. I need help from you ... I'm trying to use background for this wiki ... and I don't know how to apply the backgount and the template to the pages. Also I need guidance for menus. Thank you for your time. Buying a Stallion I would like to buy a stallion for breeding purposes. This is for FarmVille on FaceBook. I don't seem to be having much success. Can you please help me or give me some advice. Thank you Hai Heyas. Just wanted to give you a heads-up that I'm no longer going to be posting on the farmville wiki. I'm done with wikia and their lying to users (huge thing with wowwiki right now, that I'm livid about). Anyways, I hope this'll encourage you to be more active... *poke poke* :) Resa1983 00:17, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Block Framework Hi Gamemakergm, I know as a new Admin to the Group, this may seem out of place, however I have developed a framework for Blocking users who abuse the Wiki. I would like to know if there is a common page that only Admin can access where I can post this framework or proposal for feedback/amendments/approval. I was unsure how to contact the Admin Group as a whole, so I have contacted everyone individually. If anyone would like to see the proposed framework, I can email or create a page for all to view. IP Addresses/User accounts would need to be tracked. Possibly a page that only Admin could view OR someone who keeps a record of instances I will create a feedback section on my Talk Page User_talk:Clintang84#Block_Framework_Feedback Cheers Clintang84 13:42, November 19, 2010 (UTC)Clintang84 Merry Christmas FV Wiki Logo Oh hey there! Thanks for the kind words. :) Is this what you wish? Instead of the logo on the top which is resized in a poor quality, do you want it like this? Ayopip (Talk) 23:38, December 28, 2010 (UTC) FarmVille Chinese Hey! Do you think we shall create pages for the items released in the new Chinese version of FarmVille? Thanks, DHA 17:35 January 02, 2011 (EST) Hiyas! Thanks for stopping in at my talk page to say hello. I finally broke down & registered an account, so it's a lot easier to keep track of my edits. Now I just need to use the IRC. ;-) --Vandraedha 08:08, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Aloha I saw that... --Vandraedha 04:15, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :Party in IRC! --!Vandraedha 00:34, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hello, you should request bureaucrat rights. I am going to go inactive, and it would be nice to have someone able to assign user rights left here. 19:48, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello there I am Meerkats123 a new user here I love Farmville I think this place is very cool How did you get a background like that? Meerkats123 00:33, July 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi Hellooooooooooo :) DHA (talk) 04:46, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Meep I haven't heard anything about crafting recipes for anvils or roller skates... --Vandraedha 08:32, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hey , Thanks for the tip :) Iv'e been looking for a way to shorten it. 23:35, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Valued Support Hi Gamemakergm, Thanks for your support towards Adminship, it is greatly appreciated. I value your comments about the competitive earned badges, I understand your point of view, however my soul aim for FarmWiki is to be a great source of reference for game players thus my eagerness to assist with the editing. My I add, I have also been greatly impressed with your graphics, profile & talk pages, and have enjoyed seeing your inputs. Thank you OCFVDcrewsupporter 23:37, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Blocked Hey Gamemakergm, Back to the moshi wiki Loveboy blocked me because i changed this template: to this one: Am i really doing anything wrong? Did i deserve to get blocked? If i din't could you please unblock me. thanks Wr12 12:37, October 9, 2011 (UTC) : "For changing a template without the consent of the person who put the image there." Was the reason of your block. You didn't do anything wrong, Loveboy could have posted in your talk telling you about it but the block is excessive. I have unblocked you and told Loveboy what he did was wrong. 20:08, October 9, 2011 (UTC) thanks Wr12 20:40, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Buerecrat Rights Hey, I was wondering about getting Buerecrat right's on the Moshi Monster's Wiki. There is a lot going on now on there and without any daily active buerecrat's the Wiki could collapse like it almost did a few months ago. My main reason for asking is because Loveboy is planning on giving out a free adminship for a contest. I know he isn't a buerecrat but in case he does give one out he can't be false alerting people. Adminship's have to be earned. I also think that in my month of adminship i have proven to be relaiable and trustworthy. I am active almost daily so you can count on me to keep the wiki under control. thanks, Wr12 file:nyancat.gif Talk to me 12:43, November 5, 2011 (UTC)